


Sex on a Bus…

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Cosplay, M/M, Smut, sex on a bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	Sex on a Bus…

So it wasn’t the wisest of ideas to cross dress for comic con. To many morons had made the mistake of thinking him an actual woman and now the sad idea of riding the bus home in a skirt wasn’t that appealing. Damn the fact that his boyfriends car had broken down and damn the fact some jack ass had rummaged through his bag and stole the clothes he was going to change into. So now their stood Billy his mop of brown hair messed in different directions from wearing a wig, Teddy’s over-sized jacket covering passed his hips, but it was this damn annoyingly short skirt getting to him. Once on the bus he’d made the decision he and Teddy would stand in the back this way no weirdo got the idea to grope him.“ Ugh why’d they steal my clothes, I’m still telling you I think Tommy magically did it.”  
He could tell it was uncomfortable but Billy looked hot. People at the con loved him for his costume. The only bad thing was apparently people are thieves. He knew the bus ride was going to be even more uncomfortable because even without the heels Billy had some damn nice legs. A chuckle escaped him and he shuffled when two seats became available. “Sit, Bee and its possible. He could have.” There was a smirk on his lips and he couldn’t help but lick them. “Personally, I think you look beautiful.”  
One of the worst parts of Billy’s costume was he’d shaven pretty much every inch of himself besides a small amount of his happy trail, and those dark tresses on his head. Chocolate optics looked out the window, pretty much everyone else was doing the same or talking to one another.“ Can’t sit down Tee, the skirt it raises up far to easy.” his tone was calm you could tell he was still slightly annoyed but no one else seemed to even notice him.  
He chuckled, strong arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him down on hid lap. “Maybe I want you to sit down.” The coat hiding enough as he leaned down and softly kissed on his shoulder. “Tell me this thought doesn’t slightly excite you.” His tone soft as his hands trailed up and down Billy’s bare thighs.  
Billy on instinct went to close his legs, but found warm palms playing against his skin.“ Ah Tee. Were on a bus.” A small whine left his lips, he knew his body would betray him he could feel his cock growing hard making the skirt become just a little bit tighter.“ Wh..what are you doing darling.”  
“Well, you have the power to cloak us.” His tone a deep purr in Billy’s ear, hands moving to spread his legs. It was dark in the back of the bus for the most part. “And I know your love for public sex.” His lips pressed kisses against his neck, his hand slowly moving up the panties that he wore to palm at his growing hard on.  
Everything was still mostly hidden thanks to it being dark out, and the light in the back of the bus barely flickering. Even if Billy hated himself for it he was turned on, Teddy would feel it the moment thick digits brushed against the panties.. panties that were supposed to be for Teddy tonight.-“And what if I don’t wanna hide us, can you even be that careful.” He bit his lower lip softly rocking into the warm palm of his boyfriend.  
He moaned softly at the actions. His own hips rolling to meet Billy’s as he lifted his bottom slightly, sliding the panties off his hips enough where he could play. “I believe I might be able too.” His tone playful as he wrapped Billy’s cock in his palm and began to softly pump. The cock begin slide off his shoulders and places over his lap. Moving slightly so that on of his legs were propped against the back of the other. “But if you don’t ride my cock soon, I’m gonna explode.”  
Optics turned slowly wiggling them so they were further back his jacket resting against his lap now shielded him from view.-“If you want me to ride your cock baby, you better have something.” Palms raised the blue seemed to etch and trace against the tips, a small shield formed but only in front of them.“ There now they can’t see us baby, they can still hear though.”  
“Tease.” His voice playful. “And I try to always come prepared. He rose slightly, hand taken away from Billy’s cock as he rooted around in his pocket to take out a tiny bottle of lube. Jeans undone as the cap snapped and a small amount was placed on his fingers. Moving the coat as he bent Billy slightly over, pressing two chilled, lubed fingers against his core to prep him.  
Billy gasped hips rolling more up than down on the chilled fingers.-"I’m the tease and yet..oh god.. yet your the one who couldn’t wait till we got home to fuck me. ” Finally he buried himself against the finger, skirt rolled completely up.“  
"Well, I’m impatient.” His tone playful as he moved his fingers with the rolling of Billy’s hips. His own hand moving to gently palm at his cock. “And I’ve always had a thing for you in heels, baby.” He chuckled softly. “And if people can still hear us, should you really be announcing that the guys in the invisible bubble are gonna fuck.”  
A small huff left Billy’s lips, he tried to withdraw himself from Teddy’s lap, but only succeeded in being bent slightly over the arm of the bench.“ I..i m not being loud about it.” He moaned softly rocking back into the fingers with want.“ Yo..your taking to long Tee.”  
“Oh really.” He pumped his fingers a few more times before they were removed. A hand resting on Billy’s hip as well as they base of his cock. Moving his boyfriend from over the bar as he slowly pushed his back to his lap only to have the bus go over a hump and force his cock past tight muscles and into his core causing Teddy to groan loudly.  
Slender frame pressed back to the warm lap of his boyfriend. Optics watching Teddy with complete interest, he could feel the press of his cock a loud groan, but when the bus went over the bumps a loud hiss flew from his lips a moan not far behind if he didn’t catch himself.  
“I’m sorry.” His tone was soft, his hand rubbing gently up and down Billy’s back as he moaned softly himself, pushing himself further into Billy’s core until he was hilt deep. Making sure that billy was flush against his back. “Ride this cock, baby.” His tone a purr as his hands rested on Billy’s hips.  
Billy laid back against the broad chest of his boyfriend, hips rolling back burning himself has far has he could. Short gentle rolls that never really let Teddy’s cock leave him. His optics closed has he rocked back wanting nothing more than this.  
“Oh fuck.” His voice was soft in Billy’s ear as he matched his actions the best that he could. Hands still pressed on his hips as he helped to move him. The bus bumping and helping with the actions.  
Part of him had a hard time telling which thrusts were his boyfriend and which were the bus, but all the same he was loving it.-“B..aby.” he groaned has quietly has he could, slender digits making Teddy’s hand move under the hem of his shirt and up.  
“Yes love.” His tone was breathless in his ear. His hand moving back between Billy’s legs to wrap around his cock and softly pump. Hips twisting and snapping deep inside him as he moaned his boyfriend name.  
A small whine left him with Teddy’s wrap to his cock, but he really wasn’t in much of a position to complain. Rocking down with need he leaned forward mouth melding to his tongue playing roughly against his boyfriends.“cum  
He returned the kiss with fire. Sucking on his tongue as a loud muffled moan vibrating between them. His body began to tremble as he broke the kiss, pressing his forehead on Billy’s shoulder. His hand pumping his boyfriends cock harder and he shivered as he felt himself come.  
His body leaned back a few tremors shaking through has he felt his own orgasm. Palm pushing Teddy’s shirt up just in time to let his release fall against his chest.  
His pants were heavy and breathless. "One more stop before ours.” He crocked out, leaning against Billy in the aftermath of their bus fuck. “God, you are amazing baby.”  
Billy wiggled himself free a small smirk playing on his lap has he fixed himself.“ Were gonna need showers baby.” Leaning down he licked the small amount of cum off of his chest before moving to stand once more and taking the jacket.“shield wont last that long.”  
He smirked, licking his lips as he watched Billy and groaned. Fixing himself as he once again stood with a smirk on his face. “I’m ready. Make it so.” The dork in him coming out as he fixed Billy’s wig with a giggle.  
His shield dropped and while he may have looked more wrinkled the before it for the most part no one seemed to have noticed. Their stop came and Billy smirked stepping off the bus to their apartment.“ Someone just couldn’t wait till they got home could they.  
"What?” He jerked slightly as the bus stopped and followed Billy off. “There’s a danger there that excites us both and you can’t even deny it.” His tone playful as he stood beside him, lacing their fingers together.  
“Well the danger pretty much goes every where, but for once it’d be nice to attempt somewhere we didn’t need my shield. Like up against a brick wall or something. Though if you could concentrate id suggest me riding you has you fly.  
He stilled when he heard that, arching a brow and shaking his head with a chuckle. "I think we could pull it off. We’d just have to look out for airplanes and birds.” He opened the door, letting Billy go first.  
Orbs rolled briefly moving into the apartment building. It took mere moments for them to arrive, a soft chuckle on his lips as he unlocked the door and let them inside.  
He watched him walk the entire time. A smile dancing on his face before he walked through the door, taking off cos-play clothes as he walked. “Note to self. Leather sucks.” He chuckled as he threw it in the hamper.  
Billy stripped the shirt and wig off, followed by the skirt. A small yawn leaving him has he walked towards the bathroom to change out of the panties and into night clothes.  
Teddy mused through a drawer while Billy went into the bathroom, sleep pants and a shirt in his hand as he followed, slapping him playful on the ass.  
A small whine left him before a devilish little smirk crossed his lips. A slight push of palms against his boyfriends chest and he was against the wall.“ Tee darling.”  
It caught him by surprise and a smirk crossed his lips as his boyfriend pushed him against the wall. “Yes, Bee.” His eyes sparkled slightly.  
The slight grin was obvious, took mere seconds for Billy to drop to his knees and began mouthing against the warm pulse of his cock. Sure perhaps they’d both just gotten off, but all the same Teddy looked so good. Mouth open and cock swallowed till his nose was pressed against coarse blonde hair.  
The actions caught him off guard and he couldn’t help but moan loudly with a buck of his hips as he was swallowed whole. His thighs already trembling as his cock hardened between Billy’s lips. His hand going straight to his hair and tangling tightly. “Fuck…”  
Billy knew exactly what Teddy liked, warm tongue wrapping tightly around his cock. Deep chocolate optics watching his boyfriends face, slender palm cupping a tight sack and quickly palming them.  
“Oh god.” He snapped his hips, not meaning to do it that hard as his fist tightened. His back pressing against the wall and their was stars in his eyes. “Fuck, Bee.” His tone already breathless as his boyfriend worked his cock.  
He almost completely withdrew licking the slit with a warm tongue.-“ god your fucking sexy, and I bet now you want to cum? And your gonna do it all over my pretty little face aren’t you?” He softly sucked on the tip before swallowing him whole again.  
He shivered slightly. “Is that what you want baby?” His tone breathless as he wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping himself against Billy’s tongue and moaning his name.  
He withdrew once more.-“ more to the point is that what you want baby?” Billy’s own palm reached down wrapping against his own prick, doing nothing more than giving Teddy a show.  
“God ” His head leaned forward as he moaned, eyes locked on Billy’s actions with a small smirk across his lips. His hand pumping faster as his thighs began to tremble. “Fuck… oh… fuck ” It was almost painful but seconds later, he was coming on Billy’s face and in his mouth.  
He stilled his actions tongue sweeping over the warmth that had been spread against his lips a small whimper leaving him before he stood and smirked at his boyfriend. Reaching for a rag he wiped what was left away.“ Your so damned attractive baby.”  
He leaned down slightly, his body now exhausted as he gave a small chuckle. His cheeks flushing but he smiled nonetheless. “You’re pretty damn sexy yourself.” He slowly started to get dressed


End file.
